


The Taste of Cardboard (Jack Barakat)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gluten Intolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: After eating too many of your deserts, Jack comes to terms with the aftertaste of gluten free flour.Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/618391584261668864/the-taste-of-cardboard-jack-barakat
Relationships: Jack Barakat/You
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	The Taste of Cardboard (Jack Barakat)

One minute you were taking them out of the oven and putting them on the counter to cool. Another minute, the time that it took you to go to the bathroom and back, you found them to be gone.

As in half of the gluten-free chocolate chip bars you made had been eaten.

"Jack, _sweetie_?" You call out affectionally from the threshold of the kitchen, your exaggerated tone and clenched abdominals a way of preventing your blood from boiling over in anger at the culprit, "By any chance, you wouldn't know what happened to my brownies, would you?"

"I didn't do it!"

At his obviously guilty cry, curiosity brings you to find the source of the culprit's voice, only to discover him pressed up against the side paneling of the cabinets, conveniently hidden by the shadow of the fridge. Then, feeling outrage at how he shamelessly nibbles on the bar securely held in his folded hands, all the while his puppy dog eyes locking with yours, you scream, " _Jack_!"

"But _(Y/N)!_ " he whines, his justification following, "They were _right there_ and they looked _that_ good." Sighing dramatically, he concludes, "You're just too good of a baker. I can't resist you or your sweets."

Pushing aside his embellishing words and instead building on the wrongness of his implication, but rather that it was his lack of self-control that caused this fiasco and not your failure to hide your creations in the first place, you confront him with the real issue at hand, the whole reason why you initially made the dessert, "My gluten restriction makes it difficult for me to eat a lot of things, so I made those because I'd be assured I'd be able to eat at least something. What am I supposed to eat at Alex's potluck now?"

"Don't worry. You're not the only vegan."

"I'm not—" you begin to argue, the sound of yet another person thinking the wheat free and vegan are synonymous making you rage, but stop upon the realization that your boyfriend probably didn't remember. In fact, in an effort not to appear like the annoying health freak, you'd only but subtly mentioned the lifelong problem in necessary situations, not enough for it to become a concern to him. Not to mention that with all the new dietary lifestyles and the occurrence that some specialty foods you purchased were labeled as being gluten-free and vegan, sometimes keto, it was an understandable feat that your poor boyfriend would be confused.

"That's great." you're enthusiastic finding this the opportune moment to inform him of the difference, "The thing is, I'm gluten intolerant not vegan. I can eat animal products, just not any wheat."

"Oh," he nods in understanding, then as what this implies in an everyday context, especially how you might feel left out at any event involving food, he exclaims in culpability, "I'm _so_ sorry (Y/N)."

"Don't ever let it happen again." You warn, satisfied that he was informed, but still anxious about the fact that a second problem now arose." Now, we just have to find something else to contribute. He's your best friend, what do you think he's expecting us to bring?"

"Intolerance, as in your body doesn't tolerate it, right?"

Not bothering to point out that he hadn't answered your question, you nod, hope filling up his eyes.

"So, what happens if you do eat it?"

"Discomfort, mostly. Stomach cramps, constipation, brain fog, bloating, feeling irritated, acne, that kind of thing."

"But, it's not, like you know _fatal_?"

Not in the mood to mention the in-and out of the wheat allergy, you reply, "No, but to avoid intestinal scarring in the long run, I act as if it might."

"So, you can have just a bit, right?" He ponders, but before you even have to bust yet _another_ myth, he's planning out loud "You just be very selective about the quantity you ingest and I'll bring a bottle of Sangiovese!"

Almost bouncing off towards the suspended wine cellar, you stop him, putting a hand around his arm to steady yourself, your words meaning business as you look into his brown orbs "Considering that I haven't had gluten in two years and that the longer you go without eating it, the worst the flare-up is, I wouldn't recommend eating any." _Unless,_ " you challenge, "you want me to hear constantly complaining about my lack of bowel mo—"

"Uh (Y/N?)" Much to your dismay, he suddenly interrupts your threat with an anxious tone and facial expression before asking, "what did you put in the brownies?" the aftertaste of gluten-free flour on taste buds bringing him to gag out the word, " _cardboard_?"

Now overwhelmed by the taste, he quickly untangles himself from your hold, then rushes to the bathroom sink and in succession, fills up the mouthwash cup to the brim, chugs the clear liquid, loudly gargles for more than the recommended minute, then once feels as though the horrendous taste is scraped off his tongue, spews the liquid into the porcelain sink. 

"It's an acquired taste, I know,” You chuckle, having followed him into the room where he now sits on the edge of the bathtub taking a breather to calm his erratic heartbeat, of course, feeling guilty for the fact that his body rejected the food, but nonetheless finding some hilarity and more so, a silver lining in it, "At least, you'll know not to scarf down my desserts, anymore, Barakat."


End file.
